Video camera mountings consisting basically of familiar expected and obvious structural configurations are known in the art and have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Known prior art devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,244,500; 4,509,667; 4,692,807; 4,746,043; and 5,229,798. While these devices fulfill their particular respective objectives and requirements, none of the aforementioned devices allow the hand free use or proper camera angle for filming an archery shot.